Season 4
https://twitter.com/sjn1922/status/1151654499808768001 |finale = |previous = Season 3 |image = Season 4 SDCC 2019 Poster.jpg |next = TBD }}Season Four is the fourth season of Amazon's and the first to air after the migration from Syfy to Amazon Studios. Amazon officially ordered Season 4 on May 26, 2018.Deadline Hollywood - ‘The Expanse’ Picked Up By Amazon For Season 4 After Syfy Cancellation by Nellie Andreeva May 25, 2018 9:46pm The season will be released sometime in December 2019 and will consist of ten episodes.https://twitter.com/sjn1922/status/1151654499808768001 The fourth season will center on , and presumably end any remaining plot aspects of . The season will also retain viewpoints of Earth, Mars and the Belt in addition to those of the Ilus-centric viewpoints in the Cibola Burn book.Entertainment Weekly - [https://ew.com/tv/2018/06/27/the-expanse-season-3-finale-showrunner-naren-shankar/ The Expanse showrunner explains season 3 finale and previews season 4] by Dalton Ross June 27, 2018 at 10:32 PM EDT''Entertainment Weekly'' - "Amazon's The Expanse: First look at season 4 concept art" (accessed 20/07/2018) Additional plot involving characters not as heavily featured in Cibola Burn (like Bobbie and Avasarala) will be added to round out the viewpoints for of the various factions using novella sources or new stories. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Recurring *Chad L. Coleman as *Cara Gee as *David Strathairn as *Elizabeth Mitchell as *Thomas Jane as *Anna Hopkins as *Nadine Nicole as *Burn Gorman as TV Guide - The Expanse Season 4 Adds Key Character From the Books as Production Wraps By Amanda Bell Feb 7, 2019 11:42 AM EST *Lyndie Greenwood as CBR.com - The Expanse Season 4 Filming Has Wrapped by Sam Stone Feb 08, 2019 *Rosa Gilmore as Deadline Hollywood - ‘The Expanse’: Rosa Gilmore, Keon Alexander & Jess Salgueiro To Recur In Season 4 by Denise Petski February 25, 2019 8:45am New *Lily Gao as ? Flickering Myth - The Expanse season 4 wraps filming, new cast additions announced by Gary Collinson February 10, 2019 *Keon Alexander as wily and charismatic Belter faction leader *Jess Salgueiro as cynical corporate security officer Episodes Legend Major deaths Ratings Production schedule Media Images= File:S4_FirstLanding_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Rocinante landing at First Landing. File:65314194_2040147566090582_7787468206699970560_n.jpg| File:S4.jpg| File:67169892_10157520764780850_9015740746396860416_o.jpg| File:67174590_10157520765685850_5209405694909874176_o.jpg| File:67194460_10157520765095850_9142865958677774336_o.jpg| File:67202144_10157520766250850_8079045934333296640_o.jpg| File:67053035_10157520767015850_78172691164561408_o.jpg| File:66894585_10157520767395850_332658548653686784_o.jpg| File:D_yKCTEU8AA92jU.jpg_large.jpg| File:DyADPZ1U0AIWZDV.jpg_large.jpg|Cast and Crew wrap party badge |-| Videos= The Expanse Season 4 - Teaser Premiere Date Prime Video|Jul 20, 2019 File:The_Expanse_-_Featurette_If_There_Wasn%27t_a_Season_4_Prime_Video|Feb 10, 2019 File:The_Expanse_-_Exclusive_New_Home_Prime_Video|Feb 2, 2019 File:The Expanse Season 4 - Behind the Scenes Start of Production Prime Video|Oct 6, 2018 File:The_Expanse_-_Thank_You_to_the_Fans_Prime_Video|Jul 20, 2018 See also External links ;News * Deadline Hollywood - ‘The Expanse’: Rosa Gilmore, Keon Alexander & Jess Salgueiro To Recur In Season 4 by Denise Petski February 25, 2019 8:45am * Flickering Myth - The Expanse season 4 wraps filming, new cast additions announced by Gary Collinson February 10, 2019 * CBR.com - The Expanse Season 4 Filming Has Wrapped by Sam Stone Feb 08, 2019 * TV Guide - The Expanse Season 4 Adds Key Character From the Books as Production Wraps By Amanda Bell Feb 7, 2019 11:42 AM EST * Deadline Hollywood - ‘The Expanse’ Picked Up By Amazon For Season 4 After Syfy Cancellation by Nellie Andreeva May 25, 2018 9:46pm * The Hollywood Reporter - 'The Expanse' Revived for Season 4 at Amazon by Lesley Goldberg; May 21, 2018 3:00pm PT Category:Seasons